Eric Sweet
END QUOTES----------------------- --> Refresh for another quote Mr. Eric Sweet '''is the principal of the school and the school's chemistry teacher. He doesn't tolerate missing homework assingments or pulling pranks in class. He was in on the secret about what happened to Joy and also thought Joy was the Chosen One, but it was really Nina.This is because he is/was part of a secret society. He is strict but very understanding, as he listened to everything Mara had to say about hedgehogs while she was stalling him when Patricia was in his office stealing Joy's file. Mr Sweet often sums things up by speaking in Latin, for example, “Silentium est Aurum! Silence is Golden." Mr. Sweet is in the Secret Society with Victor to find the Book Of Isis and the Mask Of Anubis. His is the loving father of Eddie Miller, also known as '''Edison Sweet. He has a complicated relationship with his son. They care for each other very much, but they are on opposite sides of the conflict. He is the Seeker. At the beggining of Season 3 he was part of a society with Victor and Miss Denby as they were trying to bring Robert-Frobisher Smythe back to life. In Season 3, he was surprised about the project Ms. Denby gave the students (the family tree) so he shut it down, in order to keep his own son in the dark about their plans. He later attempts to expel his son, as well as the rest of Sibuna, but relents due to the persuasion of Miss. Denby. He used to like line dancing. ''View the Gallery.'' Trivia *The first time we have ever seen Mr. Eric Sweet be very strict is in House of Accusations / House of Hasty. *His son is Eddie Miller. *His wife lives in America, where Eddie was until his mom sent him to England for boarding school. *Eric knew about Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Joy's family history and devised a way to gather all of them in Anubis House. He set up a scholarship funded by the "Candy Foundation" which was a mere ploy to gather all the 4 descendants in order to re-awaken Robert . With all 4 being on the scholarship, he could keep them at the school for the all important ceremony. *Eric takes his job as Seeker very seriously, even going so far as to betray his own son. *He has lots of experience in knowing whether students are lying, as seen when Eddie pretends to be ill. *He has a Bachelor in Science, as seen in House of Confrontation / House of Alarms *In House of Winning / House of Moonlighting after Fabian won the finals Mr. Sweet got really happy that Anubis House won the Dodgeball Tournament. *He is the third sinner, the Sinner of Envy. *He has a picture of him and Eddie going fishing in his office. * Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:House of Anubis Category:Adults Category:Members of the Secret Society Category:The Awakening Group Category:Teachers Category:Males